The Invite
by CuzImBatman
Summary: The third episode to The Bet ! So Yoichi-chan now has to invite the running back to the Beach? HIRUSENA


So, by now, people should know I don't own Eyeshield 21, if I did, while that is much to be desired, I don't. But Yoichi-chan has all rights to the small running back now wouldn't he? So why are you digging through my stuff when you should be going through his!...Yea…Yoichi-chan is a little scary…but that is no excuse! Go bug him! Well there's that, or you could just read the story! Enjoy!

--

It was hard. The decision he had to make that is. He was sitting in the clubroom after that mornings' practice thinking on how he could ask Sena to the beach. He could go for the obvious and just demand the little pipsqueak's presence or he could ask him normally. It was a really hard decision.  
He wanted to make sure he could probably go further in their relationship with this beach visit, like those two Evelyn and Suzuna had been hinting at yesterday when the fucking cheerleader decided to drop by and hang out with his fucking cousin.  
If you ask him, it was all just a plot to get him thinking about this. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Well, that little plot of theirs worked.  
''Yoichi?''  
He turned his head and saw Sena looking from the entrance of the room at him. This was probably their handiwork as well. Getting him to show up when he was probably most distressed.  
''What are you doing here? Damn chibi you should be getting to class.'' There was no heat against the words, honestly he was curious why the shortie was here. He hasn't felt any anger at the running back for a long time now, and he wasn't going to start now, especially with the beach escapade on it's way…hopefully  
''Well I was told by Evey and Suzuna that you wanted to talk to me,'' he replied walking in, sliding the door closed behind him. Hiruma turned to the side, making sure Sena couldn't see his face and made a mental note to hurt the two later with an evil smirk on his face before turning back around and nodded to Sena.  
''Look, I'm going to the beach this weekend because of those two and I don't have anything to do.'' Sena nodded, understanding what Hiruma was saying but didn't really understand what that had to do with him. Hiruma seeing said confusion in the eyes of his lover decided to elaborate a bit more, which in turn also helped him make up his mind on how to ask the brunette out.  
''So when you get home, pack your bags for the beach, I'm taking you with me.'' Sena stood there in shock, not expecting that and began to think over why the blonde quarterback wanted him to come alon-oh. He got it, if the new rosy color of his face was anything to go by.  
''Oh. Okay.'' Yoichi nodded before smirking. Well he might as well seal it with a kiss right?  
He grabbed Sena's waist and pulled the running back closer to him before taking his lips into his. Sena instantly wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck to pull him closer. Yoichi had just simply pulled Sena into his lap so the chibi was straddling him, feeling his slowly pulsing erection. Good thing they weren't in their football gear. They learned the hard way that being aroused and wearing a cup didn't go well.

Yoichi ran his hands up Sena's sides, making the first year moan in appreciation as he loosened the hold he had on the second year's neck. Yoichi being turned on more from the sounds escaping his little lover had his hand go under the hem of the shirt to caress the skin beneath his fingers gently.

"Ah!" gasped Sena, releasing Yoichi's lips, letting the older teen begin to kiss down the slender neck. Both were so into each other that they almost missed the bell to signal class was about to start, but unfortunately Sena heard it. Hiruma probably heard it but favored Sena more than school, thus giving it a just cause to be ignored.

"Yoichi…st-stop! We need-d to g-get to cla-ass!" he gasped out as Hiruma tried harder and harder to ignore the things stopping him. Sena growled in frustration as his boyfriend just continued on so he did the only thing that would stop him cold. "Stop or I'm not going."

Hiruma was instantly shocked to hear those words spill from his little lovers' lips. Sena was never known to do something like this and that he is, is sort of turning Yoichi on even more but also stopping him because of the hanging threat in the air.

Yoichi sighed and just rested his forehead on Sena's shoulder controlling his libido, with difficulty I might add. Sena sighed as well but hugged the older teen before slipping out of his arms and off his lap.

"See you later," said Sena leaving the room.

Yoichi just placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the table.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't as hard as he thought it was, telling the pipsqueak, but stopping himself from jumping the brunette was another story all together. He doesn't really know if he should thank Evey and Suzuna or curse them for putting him in such uncomfortable positions because of some stupid outside forces stopping him from going all the way. Evey's Christmas present is balancing on a needle right now is what he could tell.

--

There you have it! The third episode to The Bet. Now if you're confused, it's probably because you didn't read the _The Bet_ and _Sena's thoughts after The Bet_. It would help you. And if you did and you're still confused, message me and I'll try to clear things up!

Yoichi-chan: Sena's thoughts after? Fucking Chibi what thoughts? *turns to Sena*

Sena: Uhh…

That's not something you need to know about Yoichi-chan! So back off!

Yoichi-chan: What was that fucking author!?

You heard me!

Sena: Guys, this isn't the time to be-

Yoichi-chan: I'll show you to disrespect me!

You know what! KMA!

Yoichi-chan: k…m…a…?

Kiss my ass. Are you sure you're suppose to be smart?

Sena: Yea, so while they're doing…that, please leave a review on the way out. It wouldn't hurt to drop off a few words, would it?

Oreo13~

FATCATS RULE!


End file.
